The Three Of Stike
by Duels
Summary: Many generations after The Fellowship Of The Ring destroyed the One Ring of power; forged by Sauron the dark lord, a small family of five moved into the Shire. After the triplets this family finally settle in and get used to the town and it's Hobbits, they meet several interesting hobbits; and together they set out on a journey, along with a dwarf, elf, mortal and wizard of course!
1. Chapter 1

Proolgue: The Prophecy Of Nameless; The Boy With No Eyes

It was long ago said that one day, many generations after the destruction of the One Ring of legends, a young family of children would appear in the Shire. The family of legends would consist of a young elf boy being the oldest, a young hobbit girl being the second oldest and a set of triplets of an unknown race. The triplets; two boys and a girl, were said to be nowhere near odd in any way, except for three first boy always had a mask on his face; this boy called himself Dimension. The girl had large silver and blue wings on her back, which she kept floded underneath her skin. She called herself Rogue. And the last, well, he was the strangest. He had no eyes, and he called himself Nameless. This is the tale of the Three Of Stike; Bearers Of The Seal Of Darkness, and their adventures in the Middle Earth


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Into The Shire We Go

* * *

_"We live our lives and smile and sing, about a long forgotten ring, that people said was darkened by, the dark lord Sauron that did die! For he was killed by a mere boy, that threw the ring just like a toy, into the flames of mountains fire, and that boy; he came from the Shire!_

_So into the Shire we go,_

_We'll meet the child of Frodo!_

_And search for the great unknown,_

_Where Coil will be there, I know!_

_So into the Shire we go; we go!_

_And into the Shire we go!"_

"Robin, do your dear big brother a favor and be quiet. We will be there any minute now." "All the more reason to sing, Bragollonde. We want them to believe hat we are normal and all related don't we? It would be bad if they found out that the only ones of us whom are really related are those three." "Ugh." Bragollonde said, sighing. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly. "Yes!" She shouted, and with that she continued to sing; for hobbits loved to sing; and elves hated to sing.

_"Adventure came and left again, upon the darkness we ascend for losing one is not a choice, we'll save him and we shall rejoice! For long weeks that went without sleep, a chain beneath her neck we keep, until the quest is done at last, and Three Of Stike return to past!_

_So into the Shire we go,_

_To search for friend and foe!_

_And mend our broken hope,_

_We stand and sing now, let's go!_

_So into the Shire we go; we go!_

_And into the Shire we go!_

_Wounds of love our time did mend, we met a long forgotten friend, who all but we had thought was dead, adventures to; us he did led! But taken once again he was, he fights for us is what he does, he will be hero as his label, so ends our forgotten fable._

_So into the Shire we go,_

_We finally return home!_

_And settle in our tomb,_

_Another child at womb!_

_So into the Shire we go; we go!_

_And into the Shire we go!_

_ Pull out your sword; bow; hammer; staff, your knife; your spells; and now at last, us six will join and sing our song, of treasures that us six we long. At last our tale is gone and done, and dusk shades o'er the setting sun, while children sleep and night is nigh, us six; we say our last goodbyes._

_So into the Shire we go,_

_We'll meet the child of Frodo!_

_And search for the great unknown,_

_Where Coil will be there, I know!_

_So into the Shire we go; we go!_

_And into the Shire we go!_

_So into the Shire we go; we go!_

_And into the Shire we go!"_

Robin Mirabella Braydinbeaun smirked a wide, mischievous smile at her 'brother' Bragollonde Firin of the elfin kingdom. She looked up and to her shock; they seemed to be already arriving at the Shire. She turned around and smiled at whom stood behind her. "Alright you three, are you ready? It's time." The individual that stood behind her nodded; and slowly became a mirage as the person separated into three different beings. Rogue Cursed, Dimension Kaiser, and Nameless._  
_

And it was then that word started to spread through the Shire of a new family of five young children that were of different races and did not have the same names.

And so their fable begins...


End file.
